


Unfinished Wildehopps Drabbles

by marshv



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Biting, F/M, Feral Behavior, First Time, Meet the Family, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Savage Nick Wilde, Sex Talk, kinda not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:25:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8603554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshv/pseuds/marshv
Summary: Judy gets frustrated over how good Nick looks in his uniform, Nick receives a lukewarm welcome from Judy's family, Nick begins acting different and making Judy incredibly nervous, and Judy reveals a somewhat unconventional kink.Tags do not apply to all chapters.





	1. Feral

**Author's Note:**

> I lost the mojo to finish these and since some are of decent length and substance, I figured I'd post them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick starts exhibiting some really strange, primal behavior. Because they live together, it's especially frightening for Judy.

Nick had been acting increasingly aggressive. Not towards her—never towards her—but aggressive all the same.

It was subtle in the beginning. He stood closer to her, kept an unsettling and unyielding eye contact with everyone he talked to, and was quieter. A lot quieter. Broken only by the occasional affirmations after she spoke. She figured he was having an off day. But after the third day in a row she sat him down, her paw on his knee and tried to get him to look at her.

“Nick, come on. What's wrong? You know you can tell me anything.”

He kept his body still, eyes staring into nothing, and took a deep breath, exhaling before he shook his head.

Judy sighed but didn't remove her hand.

“Whatever it is we can work through it together. Please let me help you?” it was a request. One that would become a demand if he didn't knock it off.

“Just don't worry about it ok, Jude?” he offered a smile that was incredibly, obviously forced. The second-hand embarrassment Judy was experiencing caused her to squeeze his thigh.

Judy started hearing him rumbling beside her on their walks home from work. It didn't seem to have a solid correlation with anything. It was a constant, low grumble, that turned into a growl whenever someone walked by them.

It caught her off guard. But seeing as she wasn't in danger—or at least, she figured she wasn't—she ignored it, and came up with several explanations that suited her just fine. Nick wouldn't hurt her. She didn't have a single doubt in her mind about that.

But it got weirder.

Last week, he stepped through their shared apartment like he had never been there, peeking around every corner, sniffing the air, inspecting each room with a fierce intensity.

Surveying his territory, Judy realized. He'd done this when they first moved in, only in a much less blatant way. Much more subtle. Back then he just walked around the perimeter of the empty rooms and sniffed a little, still talking to her and multitasking just fine. Hardly noticeable. It was one of those biological things left over from thousands of years ago. A quirk. Nothing distracting or dangerous.

Now though, while following behind him, he didn't seem to even notice her.

Once he seemed satisfied, he snapped out of it, eyes losing their intense focus and posture returning to its normal, laid-back state. He gave Judy a lazy smile and asked her if she felt like going out that night, then waltzed past her into the kitchen. She declined, he made some witty quip, and finally plopped onto the couch and started flipping through channels.

It was like nothing had happened.

It wasn't until last night that she started to feel afraid of him.

"You smell really good," was all he said. He got in close to her with a sideways smile, a low, gravely voice, and sniffed her, before skulking to his room.

Judy had frozen in her seat when it happened. The back of her neck tensed and her thighs itched with the instinctual urge to run. While her heart hammered in her chest, she stared ahead of her, wide eyed and ready to flee. But he just left. Not another word. Hearing the eerily gentle click of his door shutting was when her shoulders relaxed, and she let out a timid breath, eyes darting behind her and turning around to watch his door.

But that had been all of it. Nick remained in his room for the rest of the night and Judy slept with her door locked. Just in case.

She felt guilty about it in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest I liked this one a lot but I had nooooo idea where I was going with it. All I know is that it was gonna end in smut. 
> 
> My main reason for not continuing it is I don't have a reason for why Nick is acting weird lmao


	2. Feral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick meets Judy's family and _most_ of them are accepting.

The majority of her siblings were shocked but supportive. Nervous but glad. Not that she expected any different. Her entire litter in particular was overjoyed that their sister had finally found a mate.

Eventually the wariness of her other brothers and sisters wore off. Expressions of disbelief they carried had quickly shifted into bright smiles and curious questions. Most of them intended for Judy. Comments ranged from innocent inquiries, mostly about how they met, all the way to whispers in Judy’s ears asking about how the sex was. The latter of which Judy promptly bristled at, and shoved her offending siblings away.

Nick on the other hand, was faced with well-meaning but accusatory remarks from her brothers. Most of whom were still too young to have grown out of their small town prejudices.

  
=================

  
It had been five minutes since they sat down. Five minutes and already Nick’s heart was in his throat. Already he was the target of some rotten, backwards speech that had probably been repeated dozens of times before. Judy’s great-uncle Greg, a very old rabbit who, to put it as nicely as possible given the circumstances, should have died years ago, talked as if Nick wasn’t even there. Given the size of his glasses, that may have very well been the case. The ancient old nutcase wore the nastiest pair of overalls Nick had ever seen, and his gray and black fur was missing in patches around his ears and elbows.

An ugly mammal, unfortunately with a personality that was no better. Nick felt a smidgen better when he noticed other family members rolling their eyes as Greg talked.

“Foxes got a tendency for snoopin’. They still got a heckuva lot of that old instinct in ‘em,“ Greg rambled on with a heavy accent that reminded Nick of a trash compactor and assaulted his ears just the same.

"Cozy on up to ya,” he continued. “and right when ya think them’s decent enough you wake up with all your valuables gone missin’.”

Stu was picking at his plate with his eyes down and mouth shut. A mirror image of nearly everyone else in the room, save for a few little bunnies who were too young to recognize the tension in the room.

Nick, finally deciding he had enough, tried to defend himself with as much poise as he could muster, but was immediately cut off.

“We don’t actually do that. In fact it’s—”

“Excuse me? Are you trying to interrupt me?” Greg flipped around in his seat to glare at him. Apparently he _did_ know Nick was there.

“I am. I am interrupting you. What you said wasn’t true.” he shot back, back straightening.

“My tail it’s not! Keep that trap of yours shut, kid I’ll muzzle ya if I have to!”

A muzzle. Nick raised his voice, frazzled and afraid, feeling his face heat up and his lip curl back. Self preservation at work, his expression became more intimidating and his ears flattened against his head.

“Are you kidding me? A muzzle? What the hell gives you the right to threaten something like that? Do you have any idea what that —”

“I said shut it and behave, boy!”

_'Boy?’ Really?_

Nick was shaking. It took all his power not to stand up and he clenched and relaxed his paws to calm himself. He was so close. He had gotten so angry. Why did he care? _Never let them see that they get to you._ Except that didn’t apply now. Because this was Judy’s family and if they didn’t like him, he wouldn’t be able to help himself from showing just how much their opinions affected him. How much he did care.

“Greg, please. Can we not do this?” Stu, despite his half-assed attempts to deflect other conflicts earlier, finally asserted himself, fed up with his uncle’s antics.

Glancing at Judy next to him, Nick could see she was visibly distressed, paws grabbing the edge of the table and mouth drawn into a frown, ears drooping. She watched her father and great-uncle with a restless glower. It was obvious she wanted to cut in but held back. Just barely.

The heated argument between Stu and Greg annoyed Nick and bothered his hearing with its indecipherability. He strained to listen in but only caught single, unintelligible words from their loud back and forth. Judy though, Nick knew she could pick up on all of it with her hearing as sensitive as it wasl. If the worsening state of her emotions was anything to go by, Stu wasn’t making any progress at all.

“Judy, sweetheart, you know how special you are. Don’t you?” Greg interrupted Nick’s thoughts, voice disarmingly soft but remnants of his anger still detectable.

The old hare waited until Judy looked at him. Carefully Nick placed a paw on her waist. His body felt rigid. His jaw set. All his senses on the defensive. Family or not, he felt a primal urge to protect his mate.

Her great-uncle didn’t miss the movement and Nick caught the flash of hatred cross his features. It melted into a mock look of adoration and care as he spoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh what happens next? How does the conversation end? Does Greg leave them alone the rest of the night? You'll never know  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	3. Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexual tension leads to a one sided conversation about needs and desires, which in turns ends up in an intense encounter in the bedroom.
> 
> This chapter is rated M I guess????

It was something that hung above their heads, going unspoken, hinted at but never fully put out on the table. Part of it was because Nick had some semblance of class—despite what anyone said—and because Judy wasn't the type to bring up that sort of subject unless it was in a purely academic sense.

But that didn't mean they didn't think about it. They knew the other thought about it too; Judy wasn't as subtle as she thought she was and Nick had had his eyes on Judy's body since the day they met, not that he would ever admit it. Ever.

Neither one of them was new to this. Nick was likely to be the more experienced of the two just given the years he had on her. Judy meanwhile, was hesitant at telling him the exact number but eventually mentioned several encounters she had during high-school. Thankfully, she wasn't interested to know about Nick's escapades and Nick was even less interested in describing them.

The species difference would have been enough of an issue on its own, but the size difference between them added a whole new obstacle. Judy was nervous enough that she was reluctant to even look at him. Nick couldn't stop staring. Contemplating. He looked her over trying to decide how he was going to make this work. How he would _fit_. She was just a little taller than half his height—small even for a rabbit—and he could grab her and pick her up by the waist with one paw if he wanted to. She was tiny. So incredibly tiny.

Nick though, was average. He wasn't one to downplay his attributes or strengths but he was realistic. He knew what he did and didn't have. There was nothing downstairs to go off bragging about but there wasn't anything to point at laugh at either. It was just average. But average for a fox was gigantic for a rabbit. And Judy was, again, very tiny.

So very, very tiny.

  
______

  
“I want you to bite me. Just a little.”

Her request hit him like a high speed train. His mind went back to the natural history museum, memories of that particular day dispersing, zeroing in on Bellwether’s monologue, the blueberry squished into his neck, and Judy in a very convincing portraying of a terrified rabbit fallen prey to a fox. He remembered her eyes. Her frightened squeaks. The look of her cowering beneath him. The feeling of her under his teeth. The knowledge of just how easy it would have been to tear her neck open. Initially it all sickened him to think about. But there was a part of him, a very small part that he would never readily admit to, that was intrigued.

His worry manifested itself as a grimace and she went on talking before he could get a word in.

“Wait before you say anything,” she paused and dug around in the pocket of her jeans, the tight pair that hugged her hips and thighs that she insisted were super comfortable but he was convinced she only wore to drive him crazy. (It worked.)

That familiar little smile lifted her cheeks, the one she made when she knew she was right and would get what she wanted. She pulled out that damned carrot pen recorder that had become something of a symbol of their relationship.

  
_“Anything?”_

_  
“Yes.”_

_  
“You promise?”_

_  
“YES!”_

  
A fuzzy recording played. The remnants of an earlier conversation they had was all he needed to know he had lost. Any argument he had was rendered null and void.

The topic of sex had been brought up, finally, by a very bashful Judy. They got into discussing the types of things they liked, with Nick shrugging and admitting it depended on the person, but that all in all, he didn't get too wild—which led to Judy saying his last name suggested otherwise and Nick groaning at the overplayed joke directed at his surname.

When it was Judy’s turn, she became quiet, ears falling flat with big eyes looking anywhere but Nick. This made him curious. What could she possibly be into that was so bad she was too nervous to even mention it?

After assuring her that yes, he would try anything she wanted, she took a deep breath through her nose and exhaled through her mouth like she was about to say something. She didn't. And Nick was left frustrated until later that night.

Which led them to the current situation: Both of them sitting on his bed with clothes still on, even though they were there for one reason and had arrived over two hours ago.

Nick shut his eyes and groaned at the recording, letting his shoulders slump with regret, one paw smacking himself in the face.

Despite the knowing smile on her face a second ago, Judy laid a loving paw on Nick’s free one.

“If it's too much I understand.” her voice was soft, forcefully soft, and Nick knew she was nervous too.

“I’d never force you to do something you're uncomfortable with. Besides I know this is kinda… pushing it. And I want you to like it too so if you don't,” she paused to take a breath, “then we just won't do it.”

Her paw gripped his as she talked. Nick meanwhile, was still contemplating. He lowered his paw from his face and shifted his gaze to her, offering a crooked smile as part of his response.

“I think I can handle it. No harm in giving it a try, right?”

“You’re sure? Because I am completely fine with calling it off halfway through. Just say so and we’ll stop. I'm serious.” she fixed him with a stern glare.

“You have my word,” he chuckled. He let his free paw slide down the length of her ear, earning a shiver from her. “It just caught me off guard was all.”

“Really? Is biting that weird?”

He shrugged.

“I guess not. A predator biting prey isn't a weird one as far as kinks go. But a predator specifically biting what used to be his evolutionary ancestors’ preferred prey isn't a kink you'd want to bring up in polite conversation.”

“I'm a freak aren't I?”

Brows knitted together, she looked genuinely upset by the prospect. Nick at last took it upon himself to squeeze her paw like she had his.

“Yeah. Yeah you are." his face was smug. "But don't worry too much about it. You'd be surprised how common it is to be into that kinda thing.”

______  
  


Agreeing to it was one thing. Actually doing it was another.

Nick was suddenly very aware of how big he was compared to her. He had always known; it was hard not to. But now, with her neck under his teeth, she seemed downright _helpless_. A word he never, in all his years, would have used to describe Judy.

He nosed her shoulder, still hesitant, then turned and opened his mouth around the curve of her neck again, a sensation that made the fur on his neck stand up. The position they were in was as compromising as anything. But now, as he tested his front incisors against her fur, time stopped. To anyone watching it would have looked like a crime scene waiting to happen. Judy was stiff as a board. Her light puffs of breath hit his ear and tickled the sensitive fur there.

Under their skin, blood was pounding. The both of them hypersensitive. He refused to open his mouth any wider than it was, already too wide in his opinion. Bite her. He was going to bite her. She wanted him to bite her. Gently, he pressed his teeth down a few times, holding and releasing, before stilling them, just shy of breaking skin.

The warmth of her was familiar. The thick aroma of pheromones was not. That they were being released while she had the teeth of a predator around her neck was a testament that yes, she was loving this. He never suspected she was lying but still. Actually smelling it? That was something else. He inhaled deeply. Shaking. It went straight to his head, his eyes rolling at the aroma. Claws clenched her hips and shook while he tried to suppress the urge to dig into her.

“Dammit.”

She gave a quick kiss to his forehead but didn't say anything. Submission had taken over her and she was playing the role beautifully.

Another deep breath. She smelled woody, like fresh earth or a newly cut tree, combined with the everyday tangy sweetness he knew to be Judy. It felt like he couldn't breath. But it was ok. Because his lungs filled with her. The oxygen in his blood was gone and he was living off her. The essence of her. His knees felt weak and his body was heavy, all of him shook with the struggle to keep himself from collapsing between her legs.

A drawn out grumble, a low growl he couldn't help but make, hissed out from between his teeth and right against her neck. She let out a soft little whine that he recognized, and he growled again. Louder. Possessive and animalistic. It scared him. But two grey paws pulled at him, tugging and begging with him as they grabbed at the fur on his back and pulled him down.

He gave in, instantly dropping and rutting between her legs with a violent urgency he didn't know he had.

Despite his now painful arousal, he was still reluctant to give her what she wanted. The rational part of him screamed and kicked at the rest of his brain. But her shivering body beneath him and the sweet, delectable smell of her fear—her trust— was sparking a very, very primal instinct in him, and it was building, killing all rational thought. It was begging him to bite into her. To taste her. Just a little bit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite and the most likely to be finished. Sorry about the super awkward writing in this one.


End file.
